Pan-Ossism
Pan-Ossism '''is a pan-nationalist political ideology, prevalent almost entirely among the continental Oss. Pan-Ossism is the idea of uniting all Ossites, including the Aentieers and Indrellians, into a single nation-state simply called the Raex. The ideology emerged during the Interity, when the Oss population became ever greater and more Oss were migrating from the Australian continent. Colonies of Oss spread throughout the world, primarily in New Zealand, South East Asia, Antarctica, the Americas and Asia. Multiples influences combined into creating the idea. Despite the many differing ideologies and theories of Oss factions and organisations, many shared a common coal of a Pan-Oss nation. Not necessarily racial, the idea of a Pan-Oss nation eventually evolved into exterminating all non-Oss people in the Raex, resulting in multiple genocides in the name of a Pan-Oss nation. This has lead to the movement becoming a taboo in many places around the world, primarily among the dominions of the Australasian Aboriginal Republic. In accordance with this, many Oss people now don't support such an idea, due to an ever increasing acceptance of multiculturalism. History '''Origins When Leonex and his Raex came into power, he promised the Oss people that he would bring the continent from a irrelevant place in history into a new world power. He would begin a mass population campaign, forcing Australian women to have at least three babies, as required by law. He would advocate under the slogan, "populate or perish!" a slogan once used by Australians many years ago. Leonex would succeed, within a few years, thanks to many other factors, including immigration, Australia had become one of the most populous places on Earth. But to prevent overpopulation, and to impose Oss might, Leonex would send loyal Ossites abroad, to settle and populate. The Oss communities would then befriend the locals, while only breeding among themselves, as to keep themselves a pure races. Slowly, but steadily, these Osss would out populate the locals and become the new masters of the land. The prime settlement locations were in Asia, mostly India, China and Indochina. When the Oriental War began, the Osss were not trusted at first, though still holding the trust of the communities, were accepted. When lands fell to the conquering Raex, these Oss communities would become the overlords of the domains, oppressing their former neighbours. They would even take part in the extermination of the ethnic peoples. When the Raex was eventually pushed out, the Oss's crimes were discovered. This caused great hatred of them, branding them as traitors. Australphobia became popular in Asia, especially in the effected areas of Raex genocide. It was Project Laudation, the plan by Leonex to spread Osss abroad, that truly began Pan-Ausrtralism, making foreign lands into Austral, as to give clairvoyance into annexing them into a greater Raex. The Australian Question Following the end of the Oriental War, with the signing of the Treaty of Lea, the decision of what to do to the Oss communities in the Oriental nations arose. While some radicals suggested extermination, this was outright denied. Some would suggest that they be stripped of their rights and become lower-class citizens. The decision would ultimately be solved. The solution being that all Osss that live in the Oriental nations be deported back to Australia, without their belongings. Upon the signing of the treaty, the newly formed Royal Commonwealth was forced to accept the mass deportation, despite the nation not having the resources to give them homes or jobs, the Orientals, however, did not care. This would lead to mass unemployment in the RC, it didn't help that the citizens of the industrial Xlands were diehard Raexists, thus going on many strikes. Resentment for the new lackluster government sprawled, along with more hatred for the Oriental nations. The youth of the Raex would now become the men of the RC, and so nostalgic memories of the nationalistic Raex shrouded the patriotic attempts of the RC. Many Osss abroad, now missed the Raex, being disappointing and angered that they lost the OW and was replaced by a rump state. Emergence of Pan-Ossism Osss abroad, now void of a purpose, since their goal was to eventually take control of their new lands, fractured. While many still held strong to their Oss identity, some gave up and assimilated with the locals, giving up their "birthmission" One Californian-Oss, Ehrech Straell, was aimless in life. He didn't know his goal in life, and wandered for one. It was only when he learnt of his ancestor's goals, was when he realised what he was. He was a proud Oss. So, he would devote his life to see his forebear's birthmission succeed. He would write books about these goals, the most popular being Forefront. He would advocate for the unification of Oss communities in California, to unite into a single state, that being Ossia. Though his views would become popular, true Pan-Ossim began in Australia. Geoss Caelling, a writer for a small newspaper in the city of Orax would read the books of Straell. He loved it all, except the idea of the Californian communities. Caelling, a fervent raexist nationalist, advocated for the unification of all Oss communities abroad, to unite with their fatherland, once more bringing back the Raex. Caelling's ideals became extremely popular among the poor lower-class citizens of Aeunnland and Xlands. The ideology grew popular among the foreign Osss as well, mostly among those still pertaining to their birthmission. Helhsson Faesseon, a notable public speaker from the Xlands, was not only a diehard raexist and believer in Pan-Ossism, but a fervent racist as well. Due to his ancestor's deaths against the Oriental nations and their defeating of Australia, Faesseon despised those nations and people with a passion. Straell and Caelling's works, despite popular opinion, rarely mentioned race, even if it was showing the Austral-Anglos in better light. Faesseon, with his passion and talent in orating, would make racism an essential in Pan-Ossism. Faesseon would be the one to make Pan-Ossim mainstream, due to his extremely popular shows, broadcasts and rallies. Faesseonseon would also be the one to coin the term Steoss for his Pan-Ossim state. Pan-Ossism during the Greater Decade's War and Commantor Uprising When the RC was eventually annexed by the fascist Weltreich, Ossites rejoiced upon the prospect, no longer an illegitimate government would control them. Yet, despite their enjoyment of the fact, they still were Australians first. And thus, before the Reich was about to form a puppet-government, the Austral people rose to the occasion on their own will, lead by a union of fascists. The fascist union would make their own government and declare the Australasian Bloc. The Bloc would, despite the Reich's original intent, be recognised as the legitimate successor and thus the new Australia. Now, under a fascist nationhood, Ossites around the world rejoiced, especially those living in foreign lands. Even though the Bloc was only sovereign over Australia, they were allowed to manage some affairs with the Indonesian states of the Reich. As to keep their influence secure, once more, Ossites moved back to Indonesia, securing it from the natives once more. The new Australian government would preach the messages of both Caelling and Faesseon. Now many foreign Ossites decided to continue their birthmission and finally see that the fatherland become greater once more. But eventually, this quick spark of excitement and joy was snuffed out when the Greater Decade's War began. Though they were excited first, it would quickly vanish as Nuuks branded Ossites as untrustworthy. Many foreign born Ossites, who mostly lived in the Nuuk Empire, were unable to take pride in their heritage, due to Australia being an enemy of the Empire. Oss culture was suppressed and discouraged, many ethnics, especially those from Asia and prosecuted by the Reich distrusted them the most. Propaganda from the Empire only meant less pride in their ancestry, and to prove themselves, some would fully adopt Nuuk traditions and values. Some Ossites would give up their identity and sign up for the military, this might be to avoid being distrusted and being sent to a detention camp. Now, only the radicals and Ossites from the fatherland yearned for Pan-Ossism. But this ideology would eventually meet it's low point when the Bloc was destroyed in the Australasian Civil War. Now those who the Ossites deemed inferior, had beaten and conquered the fatherland. This only ment more foreign Ossites gave up their identity, once and for all. Pan-Ossism would eventually die when the Commantor Uprising occurred. The entire world would view Leo Commantor as an extremist terrorist. It was only made worse when it was found out that Commantor was originally an Austral himself, even though he claimed to hail from Yorkshire. Post-Commantor Uprising Until recently, Pan-Ossism was dead, but now, with the rise of white Australian nationalism, Pan-Ossism had made a drastic comeback. It's currently endorsed by most major white Australian parties, except for the Australasian Centre Party. It has become popular since the fall of the anti-white and pro-Aboriginal Matilda government. Now that White Australians are equal citizens, they're angered by their oppression from earlier. Thus the rise of Pan-Ossism has started once more. Category:AAR Category:Rectorræx Category:Ideologies